


Stay Up

by Creamy_BBH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adults, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamy_BBH/pseuds/Creamy_BBH
Summary: Recently Baekhyun's heats have started getting worse and worse. Chanyeol, as a single father, has done his absolute best to make it easier for his sweet baby boy, but with every heat he gets more and more inconsolable.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 112





	Stay Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a tweetfic posted on @Creamy_BBH and has been reposted here for privacy reasons and archival purposes. 
> 
> This work is UNFINISHED and may or may not be updated in the near future. 
> 
> Please Read:
> 
> \- Explicit, shameless smut with dubious moral themes ( incest )
> 
> -The words "Pussy/Cunt" Are used interchangeably with the word "Entrance/Asshole/Hole," None of the characters have actual vaginas or non-male genitalia. "Breasts/tits" are also referred to multiple times throughout the fic. This is SOLELY because it sounds filthy, not because the character has a female body.
> 
> -If you didn't bother reading the tags, this fic contains CONSENSUAL (Characters are both adults) father/son incest. It does NOT contain underage in ANY manner.
> 
> -DO NOT read this if you're "triggered" by incest.
> 
> -DO NOT read this if you think "Incest" involving legal age, consenting adults, in any way means "Pedophilia." (It doesn't, you're just ignorant)

Recently Baekhyun's heats have started getting worse and worse. Chanyeol, as a single father, has done his absolute best to make it easier for his sweet baby boy, but with every heat he gets more and more inconsolable.

He takes him to an Omega novelty shop, the building all pristine whites and clinical, like a pharmacy with a dispensary for different pills and pheromones and aromatherapy oils specifically designed for Omegas, but the shelves are lined with sexual wellness products.

Baekhyun's face is beet red. Chanyeol, the generous daddy he is, hands him his black credit card and gives him a time limit. He'll wait by the doors outside, and promises him not to look at what he picks out or buys.

But after a few minutes of aimless wandering, he pulls his daddy inside with pleasing eyes and begs him to help him pick. 

As it turns out, Baekhyun literally has no idea what to get or what does what, looking to Chanyeol for guidance for everything. Chanyeol ends up needing to hand pick everything for his son, assuring him that he has nothing to be embarrassed about. When they go to the checkout counter, Chanyeol also picks up a prescription on file that Baekhyun was given to help alleviate the stress of his heats.

The person at the counter assumes they're a couple, and Chanyeol bites back a laugh, nudging Baekhyun with his elbow, but Baekhyun isn't smiling. Chanyeol doesn't think anything of it. What it might mean. He just thinks Baekhyun is embarrassed to be there.

Chanyeol went way overboard- it becomes apparent when he needs to make several trips from the counter to the trunk of the car to load everything in.

He tells Baekhyun to get in the car and wait for him, and soon they're on their way. They don't talk about it. Chanyeol guesses it's a sensitive topic, and would never push Baekhyun into talking about something he's not comfortable with.

But the silence and aversion doesn't sit well with him. Baekhyun doesn't talk to him for two days after that, and he's getting concerned. He confronts him, reluctantly, after dinner- throwing the dish towel he was drying dishes with over his shoulder and cocking his hip against the counter. 

"You know... This is nothing to be embarrassed about, Baekhyun, right?" 

No response. 

"Particularly with me... You can come to me with anything. Talk to me about anything. I'm your dad- and I know... I know..." He gets choked up, rubbing at his temples and laughing self deprecatingly, shaking his head. "I know it's not the same as... When... Your mom..." His eyes are pleading, and Baekhyun's finally looking at him after the extensive silent treatment- with concern. He can feel Chanyeol's distress. He can see the way his hands are shaking. He instantly feels guilty, swallowing his pride. 

"Daddy...." 

Chanyeol instantly softens at that. 

"That isn't the problem, okay? I know you're trying your best- and... And I appreciate I. I really, truly do..." 

"Then why..." Chanyeol tries, lost.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm still trying to make sense of everything. But you didn't do anything wrong, okay? And it has nothing to do with mom." 

"Okay..." Chanyeol sighs, subtly wiping at his eyes. 

"Can you come give me a hug?" He tries, half playful.

Baekhyun's a bit old for kisses and hugs, but he's surprised to find that Baekhyun actually perks up at that- all but scrambling to his feet to close the distance between them and fall into his embrace.

It's long, and a tender moment, Chanyeol's cheek pressed against the top of his head, one hand stroking his hair, while Baekhyun clings to his shirt. He's just happy Baekhyun is talking to him again, and that he didn't severely fuck up somehow.

While Baekhyun….

All Baekhyun can think is that the way he wants to kiss Chanyeol, is so, very wrong, and the hug isn't helping matters. 

He allows himself to indulge, for the time being.

___

Ever since his mom passed, five years ago, His father was no longer mated. 

Leaving an unmated, sexually mature Alpha, and a virginal, ripening Omega under the same roof. Both male. Neither had recognized it at the time, of course, but it was a recipe for disaster.

Nature didn't take things like that into consideration. And Chanyeol hadn't, and still didn't, either. Chanyeol was clueless. And ironically, that was a good thing. 

Baekhyun felt a lot of things about his late realization- which he'd come to just two heats ago.

Realizing why his heats were getting so bad. He was sexually mature now, ready to be bred, and Chanyeol was the one triggering those episodes. He sweet father who would do anything for him. 

Shopping for toys had been extremely difficult- not because Baekhyun was ignorant or naive, but because... The man who had brought him there.... Was the one who made him need them in the first place. 

He kept assuring him he shouldn't be embarrassed- and Baekhyun wasn't embarrassed about just the heats. But... When the animal part of his brain registered Chanyeol as a compatible mate, talking about such things with him suddenly became extraordinarily difficult.

He knows that the next time his heat hits, all he's going to want to do is imagine one, specific Alpha, as he fucks himself on a silicone toy. Chanyeol picked up liquid pheromones to help alleviate his stress, but all Baekhyun needs is Chanyeol's scent.

_____

Baekhyun promises himself that no matter what, he won't call for Chanyeol during his heat. Under no circumstances, will he do that. He can't. It would ruin everything and be morally wrong. 

But this heat is even more agonizing than the last. 

He tries the toys, tries countless toys, but it's to no avail. It fails to do anything substantial for his heat, and he just ends up sobbing when he realizes that this is even worse than last time; he can't get himself off.

Chanyeol is downstairs, grip white knuckled on his glass of scotch. Upstairs, his baby boy is in agony. And he can't do a damn thing to help him.

He plants his face in his folded arms, clenches his eyes shut. Feels like a failure, because any good parent would be able to help their kid. But he's powerless to do a goddamn thing.

But then... Baekhyun calls for him. Cries for him. He thinks he's just hearing things, but it continues. He can hardly get up the stairs fast enough- knocking lightly on Baekhyun's door before peeking in- eyes squinted just in case he's indecent.

He's in a long t-shirt- his t shirt- and it covers everything that should be. But his bed... Is a mess of toys and slick. The scent is overpowering. Dizzying, and Chanyeol needs to step out to breathe for a few seconds, bracing himself.

"Baekhyun," he tries, voice soft. "I'm right here." 

Baekhyun's face is wet with tears. 

"Daddy..." His voice cracks. Chanyeol's heart aches for him.

"Right here, baby-" he responds, wincing when Baekhyun whimpers in response to presumably the term of endearment.

"C-can you... Do something for me? Please?" He begs, voice weak, and Chanyeol nods hurriedly. 

"Anything. Anything, darling. Just tell me, and ill-" 

"Help me." Baekhyun murmurs, voice small. Barely audible. But Chanyeol knows he heard him right. 

And he knows he just said "anything." 

"What do you need me to do?" He says instead, apprehensive, but resolute. Anything is better than Baekhyun being in agony. 

"I... I need... I need you to..." He whimpers, another wave hitting him, and he loses his voice and train of thought. "The toys." He sobs, and Chanyeol wishes he weren't a lesser man. Wishes he could say no. Because this is so... So... Wrong. 

But as long as it's just toys... It should be fine. Baekhyun's already past the age of consent, and he's an Omega; he can make his own decisions. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, exhales, and rolls up his sleeves.

"Hands and knees," he commands, biting his inner cheek when Baekhyun doesn't hesitate to comply, taking the shirt off and doing exactly that- showing him... Everything. His back is arched, thighs spread, and his cunt is leaking slick. 

When did... His baby get such a body?

His face, and chest heats- he has these wide hips, and tiny waist. This perfect little chest, and ass- thick thighs, soft tummy. He's gorgeous. Chanyeol silently begs the lord for forgiveness. He approaches, bites his lip when Baekhyun whimpers as he lays a hand on his back, and grabs one of the smaller toys, taking deep breaths, and sliding the toy inside of him- watching, marvelling, as it goes in with ease, and Baekhyun moans so, impossibly loud. 

"You okay?" He tries, doing his best to contain himself. 

"Bigger." Baekhyun demands, burying his face in his pillow, canting his hips backwards. 

Chanyeol reaches for a bigger dildo, starts fucking him with it, juices leaking down his arm. 

"Bigger," Baekhyun demands again, and of course he complies.

"Harder." "Faster." "Faster." He tells him exactly what he wants.

"Let me ride it," he says, suddenly, and Chanyeol's confused initially. 

"Lay down on your back, hold it, let me ride it," he bites out."

Chanyeol can tell this is a very bad idea. 

He does it anyways, exactly, watching as Baekhyun straddles him, making eye contact as he sinks back onto the toy- lips falling open on a moan. 

Big, big mistake. 

Chanyeol's very very hard. 

And this is very very wrong. 

Baekhyun leans down to bury his face in his neck, inhaling his scent as he rides the silicone dildo- moaning into his skin.

With his eyes closed like this, and the way silicone heats to match ones body temperature, Baekhyun can almost Imagine it's Chanyeol's cock he's riding.

It goes on for what feels like forever, and with no discernible results. Baekhyun can't cum, not like this- leaving Chanyeol with a lapful of horny, quivering, sobbing Omega, still without the means to help him. 

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baby, darling. Tell me. Tell me what you need me to do." 

"Need..." He keens, stilling. He's panting heavily, forehead damp with sweat, and his slick has soaked through Chanyeol's shirt and is all over his hands and has run down his arms. It tinges, wherever it touches his skin, and with its natural aphrodisiacal properties, Chanyeol knows he's absolutely fucked. 

"N-need... Daddy... Daddy..." He pleads, choking out the words, and Chanyeol's cock throbs and his stomach drops simultaneously. 

Baekhyun's in too fragile a state for Chanyeol to withdraw now. It would be detrimental.

Would render him inconsolable. 

He's in too deep now, can't back out. 

"Okay. Okay," Chanyeol swallows dryly. "Fingers?" 

"P-please-" 

Chanyeol hushes him, pulling out the dildo and switching their positions again, so Baekhyun is laying on the bed. 

Just fingers. No big deal he doesn't waste time, just reaches down and pushes three fingers into his slick hole- toes curling at the pitched moan he releases, back arching off the bed. 

Everything Chanyeol has done so far has proven to be a mistake. This is no different. 

"Just his fingers", really equates to Chanyeol feeling just how hot and tight Baekhyun is around them. Knows from the tactile sensation alone, that the erotic sensation would be heavenly.

A pinky, the tip of his thumb- he's so pliant. Could take literally anything Chanyeol had to give him. Could stick his hand right up his cunt, and with ease. 

Maybe, even, he could stick his cock in with his hand- tell him it was a dildo. Doubts he'd even notice the difference.

Of course... That's provided... 

"More. More. Daddy... P-please-" 

"More fingers, baby?" He tries, voice soft. 

Baekhyun shakes his head 'no,' Looking up at him with glassy, pleading eyes. 

Before pulling him down and leaning up to whisper against his ear, something he'd never be able to say in any other state. 

"I need you to fill my pussy up, daddy..." His voice is breathy, and entirely intelligible. 

Oh god. 

"Stuff it full, please. It can't... It has to be you, has to be." He starts rocking against his fingers. 

Chanyeol wishes he was a stronger man. But he's not. 

And he can already feel his knot starting to swell, he'd cum in his pants, just like this, just feeling his tight pussy around his fingers. 

"I won't be much good," he tries, eyes searching. But Baekhyun only sobs, throws a forearm over his eyes. "N-no... Baby... Wait.. I want you, okay?" No response. 

Chanyeol heaves a deep breath and reaches into his pants. Shoving his zipper down and pulling his cock out- hand wrapped around the base. "Look. See? I do."

He can't stifle a gasp when Baekhyun reaches out to take him into his hand. He feels the way he clenches around his fingers in response, instantly getting wetter. 

"Then... Then why?" 

Chanyeol's neck and face heat. Sheepish. "Been a long time. I'll knot too quickly."

At that, Baekhyun seems to jerk beneath him, like the imagery alone is enough to stimulate him. Perhaps it is. 

"Please. Please. I'll do anything for it, I'll be a good boy, I will, I promise-" he's working himself up. Genuinely worried Chanyeol won't give it to him. 

"Hey… Hey... Shh... I'll give it to you, okay? Will you stop crying if I do?" Baekhyun nods jerkily. 

"Hold your legs up for me, and spread yourself open." It's partially a test to see if he'll do anything, like he said, and partially because he just wants to see it properly.

He's already withdrawn his fingers, but when Baekhyun instantly complies, spreading himself open for him to see, showing himself off, he reaches out to stroke over the slick skin, mouth watering. "Oh... Heavens. Would you look at that?" He says to himself, aloud. Baekhyun flushes pink. "That's a good boy. Such a pretty, pretty pussy..." He bites his lip, shifting forward to drag the head of his cock over his hole, teasingly pressing against it and rubbing it over his taint, and back down again.

He doesn't give him any warning when he suddenly pushes inside of him- fucking into his tight pussy in one easy thrust, eyes clenching shut as Baekhyun almost screams- nails raking down his arms as Chanyeol ruins his cunt. 

He's so big. Bigger than all those toys.

Bigger than the alphas in to porn he's watched. Bigger than his hand. Spreading his pussy open so wide. 

"Oh... God... You're taking me so well, baby. So well. Fuck..."

"You're... Too big... Oh... Oh..." Baekhyun can hardly even think. 

It doesn't hurt, either. Not for long, anyways. Chanyeol's cum is painting his walls inside. And he reaches down to lay a hand on his tummy. So full. Stuffed so full.

No condom, he realizes belatedly. He can feel his hot cum, feel as, true to his word, in just a few thrusts, Chanyeol's knot is swelling- pressing right up against his special spot inside of him.

And finally, like that, with his daddy mounting him like the bitch in heat he is, begging for his cock, knot spreading him open so wide inside. Cum coating his inner walls, Baekhyun cums with a wail- literal, spasming sobs that Chanyeol has to hold him through as Baekhyun spurts between them, but more prevalently, the sudden intense heat and pressure against his cock- squirting out from around his still swelling knot- forcing his cock out. 

He just... Made him squirt. All over him. 

Fuck.

Baekhyun reaches down to grab his cock, startling him when he forces it back in his quivering little hole- making a noise of protest when he uses a sudden burst of strength to sink down on his knot- and when it slips inside with an audible pop, he blacks out in Chanyeol's embrace.

Chanyeol finds himself in the middle of an existential crisis as he holds his own Omega son against his chest- he's out cold. Both worrisome, and a reprieve in that it allows him some time just to think, without Baekhyun proving too much of a distraction.

He feels so tiny in his arms, so delicate like this, so fragile, mind tinged by heat. 

It only serves as a reminder as to what role he really has in Baekhyun's life. He's a provider. A father. His sole parental figure. A man he's supposed to be able to trust.

So Chanyeol finds himself questioning whether or not he really even deserves that trust anymore. Does he have the right to call himself a father, after the sin he just committed? Does he have the right to look Baekhyun in the eyes and tell him he can trust him?

Was this not the most dire breach of trust fathomable? Taking advantage of an Omega in such a vulnerable state? Not being strong enough to turn Baekhyun down? Willingly taking his virginity? Not even having the restraint to use a condom? He can't help but ask himself, is this really what "trusting him" entails?

As if on queue, Baekhyun stirs on top of him- blinking blearily, eyebrows furrowed. He can sense Chanyeol's distress, and he whines softly in his throat. 

"Hey, hey, baby. Shh... I'm here, it's okay-" Chanyeol assures, concluding that Baekhyun just feels lost in the haze of his heat. 

But Baekhyun isn't whining because of residual fogginess or soreness- and he shakes his head, nosing his way up his chest and neck, eyes remaining shut as he seeks out his lips- and he kisses him. Baekhyun kisses him, winding his arms around his shoulders, melting against him. 

And Chanyeol's grip slackens- body finally able to relax as the vestiges of panic abate. He kisses him back, and his mind, his concerns, grow dim. All that matters, is this, right here. Is Baekhyun. Is Baekhyun being okay. Radiating content and warmth against him.

"You okay?" He murmurs gently, after Baekhyun presses his face into his neck. Breathing him in. Baekhyun just hums in response. He is, but he also feels overly stuffed and gross- covered in cum, sweat, and slick.


End file.
